Eyes and Fate
Kingdom of No Light "You consumed the black clouds?!" Barka shouted, shocked and appauled by Amon's actions at Bosco, finally hearing the story from Erza "No wonder your condition is among the worst I've ever seen, you're an absolute dolt!" He angrily scolded Amon, showing him documents of his body and where the poison has spread throughout his body; a majority of the areas of his body were highlighted in purple, to show where the poison had already compromised him "You will need over a year just for the side effects to cull!". "..." Amon glanced aside, feeling embarrassed. "Don't judge him." Erza said to Barka "He did it to save everyone he cared for! Had he done nothing, innocents, an entire country, would have died!". Barka grumbled, but realized he was overreacting a bit "You...did good by saving them in a moent of pressure. Regardless, your body will need alot of time to recover fromt his.". "Barka is correct." Kagura said, waking up and washing off the blood from the face "What Amon did was indeed suicidal, it's a miracle he's even alive, on top of the prior torture you unfortunately had to undergo, but..." Kagura smiled, even if it was brief and small "You saved people you did not know, and Erza, and for that, I applaud you.". Amon felt taken aback by Kagura's compliment, seeming rather shy and nervous about it, a light blush on his cheeks. He grunted, trying to think of a good response, but could only mutter a few words, failing to make a coherent sentence. His headache and aching body may have contributed to that. It didn't matter anyway, a loud gunshot caught everyone's attention, making them jump and instantly direct their gaze to the outside. A second gunshot fired, louder than the last, with a longer lasting echo. "Ghost?!" Barka leaned towards the window, gazing outside "Ghost seems to be battling someone..." He waited a moment, but no further gunshots were heard "Seems things have calmed down..." Barka turned back to the others, but a gunshot echoed, followed by a complete series of them. Things didn't feel right. They would stop and halt for a while, before continuing again "Oh no, it seems Ghost is in a fierce battle! Kagura!". "Right!" Kagura grabbed her sheathed sword, preparing to leave. "Where are you going?!" Erza inquired, stopping Kagura before she could leave. "I must go assist Ghost. Please, stay here." She said, quickly exiting the area. "Wha-..." Erza turned to Barka "I must follow suit, please, look after Amon!". "Oh." Barka said, as the two women left before he could try and stop them "...So, Amon." Barka turned to Amon, grabbing a nearby clipboard "Let's run a...test, to see what exactly the poison affects.". "What's out there...?" Amon asked Barka, denouncing Barka's suggestion. "Oh, just demons." Barka nonchalantly replied "Ghost is surely just needing some sort of minor assistance in taking care of a large number.". "What else..." He kept pestering Barka. Amon was an idiot, he couldn't use magic in any meaningful manner, yet, he could feel killing intent and strong magic powers. A new, unrecognizable source of power was rising recently, and Amon felt it, and he knew the others did as well "What other monsters are out there...?". "It's nothing, think nothing of it." Barka said to Amon, trying to calm him down "Right, now, I am going to need a blood sample and..." Barka took an empty, clean and fresh syringe "Now, your arm, if you would.". "..." Amon suddenly teleported out of the building without replying to Barka, leaving the doctor bewildered. "...Oh no." Barka said, beginning to look around, panicking "Oh no, oh no, oh no.". Amon teleported back in, grabbing a raincoat before teleporting away again, causing Barka to freak out further. Erza chased after Kagura, ignoring the demons around them as they rushed towards the source of the gunshots "Kagura, are you we far?!" Erza asked Kagura, keeping track on her. "Erza, please, stop chasing me!" Kagura pleaded to Erza, yet continued on her path, refusing to slow down "This could be dangerous!". "Too dangerous for us to handle together?" Erza said with a smile, causing Kagura to look away, shaking her head and continuing to run. Suddenly, the building next to them tore down, Gustav emerging from it, causing the two halt their movement, yet Gustav didn't seem focused on them, instead keeping his sights forward, where Zato, Midnight and Kamma were. "Protect the people." He uttered, as a gunshot was heard, striking him on the skull, distracting him long enough for Kagura to get at his side. "Strength Form!" She uttered, striking Gustav's body with her sword still sheathed, sending him back into the building and rubble "Zato!" Kagura said, her tone giving the impression she was displeased to see him. "Ah, Kagura!" He, on the other hand, sounded very pleased "Quickly, take these two out of here." He said, pushing Midnight and Kamma towards them "I will handle him.". Kagura grunted, with expressive anger "You won't defeat him. You'll just delay him!". "Get them to Barka! That's what mat-...!" Before Zato could finish, his head colliding into the ground, Gustav's strike hit directly on his head, having gotten behind him while he was distracted. Gustav focused his hearing on the new prey, Kagura and Erza. He still felt the impact on his body from her attack, which caught his attention the most. "Hey!" Cobra shouted, arriving on the scene "What the hell is going on now?" He said, seeing everyone around "Are we having a party?". "Cobra!" Midnight shouted "Stay away from the blind demon! He's too strong!". "Eh?" Cobra tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly, Gustav's open palm aquainted itself with Cobra's face, smashing his head into the ground. He pulled his weight, lifting himself up and crushing him further into the ground under his immense weight "Urgh...!". "Protect the people." Gustav bent his arm, pulling it up and using it to leap upwards, the impact from his push on the ground creating a small crater with Cobra right in the middle of it. Gustav kicked the air, creating a shockwave as he shoot forth back down, aiming specifically at Midnight, pinpointing where he was based on his voice from prior. Erza quickly got infront of Gustav, requipping onto herself a bulky steel armor, with a large shield, split in half on each arm of hers "Adamantine Armor; Shield!" She said, placing both shield halves together into a single shield. Gustav's feet struck against the shield, the impact quaking the ground with a shockwave of air around the area, pushing everyone nearby away "You are definitely...a powerful foe!" Erza said, struggling to push Gustav back. Gustav leaped down from the shield, getting a fair distance between the two, before quickly rushing at her. He began unleashing a barrage of fists against the Adamantine shield, slowly pushing Erza back with each and every fist impacting against her defenses. Kagura leaped above Erza, aiming down towards him with her sold held "Style of the Undrawn Sword!" Kagura declared, however, right as she attack him, Gustav lifted he arm up, catching Kagura's sword before she could even initiate an attack. He pulled her down, landing her right infront of him, while holding her sword and refusing to let go, greatly limiting her ability to fight back. Gustav cocked his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist in preparation to strike her. A blade blade got inbetween Kagura's face and Gustav's fist, blocking the fist. Zato held tightly to his sword's hilt, deflecting the fist away "Strike him now!" Zato exclaimed to Kagura. The swordswoman unsheathed her sword from its sheathe, as it was still held by Gustav, slashing Gustav across his stomach, forcing him to let go off her sheathe and step back. Kagura grabbed a hold of her sheathe, sheathing her sword back into it. "Erza, help those two up. We have to run!" Kagura exclaimed to Erza, quickly turning back and blocking a punch from Gustav, pushing her back a bit. "Help Cobra up!" Midnight exclaimed, standing up alongside Kamma "He's knocked out!". Erza rushed to Cobra's aid, yet a black river washed before her, carrying Cobra away. Following the source of the waters, finding Skinless controlling the waters "This one too." He said, dragging Cobra towards him with the waters. "Unhand that man!" Erza said, requipping her flaming hakama pants, and a pair of katanas in her hands "You have one cha-...!" Skinless ignored Erza, walking away before she finished "Hey!". "Don't let him get away! He took Angel and Racer too!" Kamma said to Erza. Erza rushed at Skinless, leaping forth with her swords swung towards him. Skinless didn't even turn to face Erza, and a torrent of water struck her, cancelling her attack, to which Erza retaliated by slashing against the torrent, freeing herself, her feet scraping against ground from the momentum of being pushed. The wind pressure blasted as she rushed towards Skinless again, however, Gustav intervened, getting in her way, as he thrusted his fist forth, heading directly to her face. His fist traveled through the air, a boom of pressure burning through as it broke the sound barrier, travelling at unimaginable speeds, giving little time for Erza to react. A black blade glimmered as it intervened, blocking Gustav's punch, as Zato was pushed, almost hitting the scarlet haired knight behind him "Get ba-...!" Before Zato could finish, Gustav delivered an uppercut to Zato's chin, forcing his jaw to close his mouth, following up with a right hook to his face, a left punch to his cheek, and a straight kick to his chest, blasting a hole through him, and stomping him into the ground. "Protect the people.". Erza gripped her two swords, swinging them at Gustav, putting great force behind her slashes, with blinding speed, directly at Gustav's body. Her arms halted, suddenly stopped, as if time froze still, as her blades both were grabbed by Gustav, his arms crossed against each other. Erza tried to get her swords free, but Gustav's grip was too powerful, making any attempt at resistance pointless, and all Gustav did in response was utter "Protect the people.". "Protect the people...? What people? All that's left...are demons!" Erza declared, letting go of her swords, taking a step back, requipping her Purgatory Armor, clutching the spiked club with both hands "This kingdom has lost its light!" Gustav's muscles suddenly hardened, the club struck against his body, shattering and denting its spikes into his flesh, causing the darkened blood to drip from his wounds "...!" Erza was in shock, seeing one of her strongest weapons break against the flesh of the General Demon. Gustav tightened his grip on the blades, breaking them with ease. "Protect the people." Gustav said, his tone hinting at confidence, cocking his fist back, thrusting it forth to punch Erza. She raised her arms to block, but it was pointless, as the demon's fist struck Erza's arms, pushing them against her chest, the impact began to crack the armor apart, a shockwave reverberating throughout her body, starting from her arms, causing her arms to feel bad, before the chestplace began to crack, the shockwave's pressure pressing against her chest, the feeling making her feel ill, almost as if she was about to vomit, or that her breathing was being interrupted. She was sent flying, crashing into and through a building, the air pressure pulling debris to follow after her. Gustav stood, cracking his knuckles, standing before the remaining fighters, pulling the spiked club out of his body and dropping it on the ground, casually stepping on and breaking it as he made his way towards them. Demon Eyes Against the God Eye "Protect the pe-..." Gustav halted. Stopping dead in his tracks, as his ears picked up a new sound. Not Zato standing back up, not Kagura standing to defend the others, or even Erza getting out of the rubble, being helped by Kamma as internal bleeding got worse. The Demon General turned around, and before he could fully comprehend what the origin of the new sound was, a fist met with his jaw, dislocating the connecting bones from the skull, causing his lower jaw to hang about, and cracks making their way across his skull. Gustav smashed into the ground, and the moment he rose back up, he was in a different spot of the kingdom. Gustav had been teleported away from everyone. The punch, the individual behind it, is the cause behind this. He turned his "gaze" to the sky, as the black clouds moved, and an eye openned, the Eye of Calypso, staring down not just at Gustav, but the entire kingdom. Gustav grabbed his jaw, forcing it back in place, healing almost instantly, as he muttered his catchphrase under his breath, taking a pose akin to a runner. He broke into a sudden sprint, seperating the stone floor with every step he took, making way back towards his targets. "He will return soon..." Zato breathed out, calming his breathing, as he rested down against the building "You must all go now...". "Hey." Amon said, his knuckles dripping blood from punching Gustav. Even though he managed to lay in a good hit and dislocate his jaw and crack his skull, it was still a very durable skeleton and body. If he had punched him without putting any extra oomph into his punch, he would have surely broken all his fingers against Gustav's face "Is everyone alright?". "We're fine. Thanks." Erza said, clutching her chest "I...I may need to return to Barka...". "You shattered your ribs..." Kamma said "I heard it shatter. We have to get her back to Barka, otherwise she'll die from internal injuries.". "Then we must go now!" Kagura said, putting Erza's arm over her shoulder "We have no time to waste!". "He's coming back..." Zato said, standing back up "I will delay Gustav. You stay back an-...". Before Zato could finish, Amon poked Kagura's forehead, teleporting her and Erza away "They should be closer to the clinic now." He said, before poking both Midnight and Kamma, teleporting them as well "Funny how this magic is very useful, but we somehow keep forgetting that.". "T-...Teleportation...The power to bend through dimensions...?" Zato was stunned. This was the first time he's witnessed this magic, in all his time in the western world, he hasn't witnessed many magics of the west, so everytime he saw a new one, he was in awe "Incredible...Truly, a useful power...". The two quickly straightened themselves when they heard the rumbling footsteps of Gustav echo through the ground. Each step sent a small tremor, and building collapsed one by one, while Gustav himself remained unseen still. "Steel yourself now." Zato said to Amon, taking a stance, sheathing his sword and gripping its hilt "Are you sure you want to fight him?". "Yeah..." Amon said, keeping his guard up "I have...alot to unload.". The two waited, as the tremors got closer, and more buildings began collapsing. Dust clouds began to cover the streets, began to reach them and spread. But then, silence. Gustav either stopped himself completely, or something else happened. They still kept their guard, not comfortable just yet. And then it happened, from the bottom of the earth, Gustav rose, inbetween Zato and Amon, grabbing their legs as he rose up. His foot stomped on the ground, leaving an imprint, and lifting up the zombie and demon. Something was off about Gustav, his breathing was more intense, heavier with anger and frustration, a desire for blood, a demand. Gustav raised his arm up, smashing Zato into the ground. Amon quickly teleported, freeing himself from Gustav's grip, before the General swung his arm with such force and speed, Zato tore through the top half of a building in what felt like an instant. Before Amon could catch his breath, Gustav's open palm struck him in the neck, before his fingers closed around his neck. Gustav attempted to smash Amon into the ground, yet he teleported again, raising his fist to strike Gustav. However, he halted, as Gustav spoke, his tone and the way he conveyed his words left a horrific feeling inside of him. It was as if, he finally felt the sheer unstoppable force that is Gustav, delivered through just his words and voice. Then, it hit him why, because Gustav finally got serious, and the madness washed off, with a glimpse of the General who once proudly protected the people. "Demon filth belongs among its own kin.". That was all he said. Gustav stood upright, as Amon stepped back, his breathing getting heavier. It was unreal, Gustav simply continued to step forward unfettered, while Amon seemed like he was minutes away from running away. Demons of lesser ilk began to crawl out of the crevices of the city, from rubble, buildings, sewers and even just from around the street corner. "You are a Demon, but unlike the ones in these streets, you are complete." Gustav said, his words kept piercing through Amon, his voice like the monotone of death itself, a true wartorn veteran. "Calypso fears you, but is intrigued. I will abide by its demand.". Amon looked up, as if on cue, seeing the eye of Calypso staring down on him, specifically at him, as the pupil shrunk, focusing on him. Amon's red eyes were devoured by a simple black, his face growing serene and calm, falling on his knees, and losing himself in that eye. That Eye which saw what was, what will and what is. ________ How many times did I go through the same motions? How many times did I repeat these frivolous actions? The same hours spent. Down to the seconds. The same places. The house, the garden, the graves, the bridge. The sand. But still, it's not the same as those days. But still, I keep going. Doing this. "Why?". Why? What else do I have left? "You're a sad, sad old man.". Well...I have no counter-argument, or reason to argue. "Just go...". Go where? I have nowhere to go. If anything, this is what keeps me from becoming a motionless husk. If I went somewhere else, I would be overwhelmed by the futility of this world. This is what keeps me going. I know it's pointless, I know I'm just grasping at straws when purpose is long gone, but what else can I do? I'm afraid of the finality. As long as the world continues... "Then the world is the problem. ... "The world exists, and you with it. The world exists, and it keeps you here. The world is the problem.". The world... Do I kill the world? Hm. Yes. The world. I will kill the world and be the finality. Yes. This is my purpose. This will keep me going. ________ Hm. I am being swallowed up by an infinite black. A ever-encompassing void that stretches all from the earth to the sky, between each crevice of dirt and clouds. I can see nothing. I can feel nothing. I am nothing? "Prisoner.". Prisoner? Hm. A prisoner...I suppose that is a close and accurate comparison to my situation to real life. I look around, and still nothing. I stretch my arm and I grab nothing. Even my feet, which should be standing atop something, feel nothing beneath them. Nothing. That's all there is. That's all there will be from now on. "What do you feel?". Nothing. Well...not quite. I feel...something inside of me. A burrowing worm that continues to dig deeper and deeper. I feel an ocean of fire, burning my heart and soul, as if I am being kissed by the sun. What do you call this? It is a conflagration of two contradictory forces, or are they? I would need to know these "forces" to know if they are opposites, so perhaps that's a false description. "You feel what makes you human.". Human...I have not heard that word in a long time. Human. Human, human, human. Such a wonderful word. So simple and graceful. Yes...Human, but...what is it that makes me human? What is this feeling? What makes a human human? Is it their physiology? That would make sense. You cannot call a dog "human", it is biologically dishonest. No. I am not human. I haven't been human for a long time. In fact, this isn't humanity. Humanity is much uglier, but much more beautiful. What I am, that I have been for so long, cannot even be called something that should exist. Something that mustn't exist. Something that must be killed. Ah, I've been distracted. What have I been on about before? Hm. I seem to have forgotten. "You are at your limit.". I am? Oh. I see. I can feel it clearly now. It's continuing to grow. It is becoming too much for this body to hold, for me to keep my breath steady and in control, but why am I feeling this? There must be a cause behind this. Something....something that brought upon this horrifying sensation. This... This is the emotion known as "wrath" isn't it? ________ I found the sky. It was hiding behind the black void. Breaking it was a challenge, but, I successfully tore it open. I can see light, it's so clear, and illuminating, as light should be. What's on the other side, I ponder. I hope I can see the world again, I've been quite exhausted here. Pouring through the crack I've created, I am burnt by the illuminance, and cover my eyes. Finally. Finally, I can see beyond this darkness. At last...I can...I... ... Nothing. This is not light. It is a white void, which contrasts so severely to the black void, that it felt like I was being illuminated by light. At the end of the world, in this blank universe, I can finally see this body. These hands, they do not belong to me anymore. Nothing in this world, no one waits anymore. No one, nothing. No one, nothing. No one... "Go back.". Back? To where? To the darkness? Ah, it makes no difference to me. Darkness, light, if there is nothing within either, they may as well be the same. "I can take you back, to a time where none of this ever happened.". ... Back in time? How? "Do you truly care about the machinations of it?" No, not really. Not... Very well. I will listen to your offer. Every offer you've given me has lead me to this point. It would have made no difference, if I listened to you or not. But, I must inquire, if I may. "You are permitted to only one.". My name, what is it? I forgot it. It has been so long, too long since I have heard it. So please, if you know, tell me. What is my name? "Your name? It is simple. Your name is...". ________ "Let me tell you a tale." Gustav said, as Amon snapped out of his trance, falling onto his knees, clutching his fingers on the ground and dirt "A tale of a kingdom, that rose, and fell. Let me tell you, how a thousand, million men, women and children, lost their homes to a disease, a black disease. The waters that kept these people energetic and lively, were what turned mothers into wolves feasting on their younglings, what turned strong, fearless men to crawling, inept fools who could not raise their hands against the ones once known as their friends and family." Gustav grabbed Amon by his neck, raising him up from the ground, and beginning to walk forward "A kingdom where all was perfect, a kingdom far from your lands and yet..." With a hint of rage in his voice, Gustav threw Amon, with such strength and ferocity, he tore through the brick walls of a building, remaining stuck within the debris. "You are a Demon, a filthy creature." Standing upright, he cracked his knuckles, breathing out to calm himself "All these demons were once people I swore to protect, and now, they are all filth that kill and maim one another, feeding on the flesh and bones of their kin." Gustav's tone became fiercer and frustrated "And yet I stand on a tower, looking down in a sea of red, and still, I fight, protecting people who can no longer speak, or think beyond feast, feast, feast! What do I fight for? Why do I remain standing with my fist raised, and pride in my heart? At some point, I repeated three words, over and over, trying to convince myself there was something worth fighting for. And that is why I am here today, still standing. Proud still, in a kingdom, of no light.". There was no reply, only the sound of demons surrounding the area. Gustav stood, his arms crossed, while Amon seemingly remained motionless. Gustav spoke again "Demons are repulsive monsters. No exception. But you are an exceptional omen, a blight upon this world." The General grabbed a random demon by its head, as red cracks began to disperse around the demon's flesh. With one swing from his arm, Gustav threw the demon into the same hole Amon crashed through, as the thrown demon suddenly erupted into a flash of red energy, breaking down the building further, causing it collapse onto itself. "For you are a born omen." Gustav said, despite the collapsing building "Everything and everyone around you, no matter whom or what, are vulnerable to that which is your birthright." Suddenly, Gustav turned, grabbing a blade in his hand, stopping it before it could stab into him, the wielder, Erza, staring him down "Ah, so you've returned.". "You speak?" Erza questioned, but before she could wait for an answer, she returned her sword into her pocket dimension, requipping two greatswords in each individual hand, swinging them down at him. "Yes..." With one swipe from his arm, Gustav broke both blades, quickly grabbing Erza by her head, stopping her in place "This is precisely what I speak of." Gustav chuckled, staring at the debris where Amon should be under "Everything and everyone around you, collapses under the weight of your misfortune. For such is the life of a White Rose, because fate dictates so.". As if on cue, Amon rose from the debris, sending rocks and rubble flying away from him "Fate." Amon said, gritting his teeth, clearly displeased "Fate, fate, fate, fate, fate." He repeated, as if trying to make sense of that word. He could only tie that word to people justifying every ounce of misfortune that has happened to him and those around him. That word meant nothing else to him, because it never meant anything else. "Amon!" Erza declared, requipping onto her body the Giant Armor, a yellow armor with large gauntlet hands, striking Gustav in the chest, freeing her from his grip, yet his claws left a slash across her forehead reaching through her left eye. She de-equipped her armor, going to Amon "Amon, I came back as quick as I could! I couldn't leave you alone to fight this...". "Fate..." Amon said, interrupting Erza, painfully clutching his head, however, the moment she placed her hand on his shoulder, he jerked back, striking her hand away from him, suddenly breathing heavily "...Don't...You could get...poisoned..." He took a step back, taking small and slow breathes to calm himself, before noticing the demons began to draw closer "But these things...". "We have no time to deal with these creatures." Erza said, a sense of urgency in her voice "Come on, we have to g-...!" But then, she keeled over, Gustav's fist hitting her on her back, her eyes almost rolling back from the sheer impact and stress of the attack, before hitting her into the rubble and stone, a cloud of dust forming, and the silence was cut by Erza's pained screams ringing through everyone's ears. "Everything, everyone, no matter whom or what, whatever amount of misfortune they suffer, is your fault." Gustav said, standing upright, staring down Amon who was still in shock "And I will repeat it, what I said, such is the life of a White Rose, because fate dictates so.". Amon breathing started to get heavier, causing him to clutch his chest, sweating as pain just surged through his body. He felt as if he was on fire, that every modicum of cell making up his body was being slowly scorched to a crisp, while his arms were cracking and breaking like a stone wall. Moving in general hurt, and just keeping eye contact with Gustav was a challenge "Fate..." Amon uttered, as if he didn't know what else to say. That word could only haunt him as an excuse for suffering "I...". "Speak up." Gustav said to Amon, stopping his foot on the ground, with such force and concentrated shockwave that he reduced the surrounding rubble to pebbles and dust, putting all three on equal ground level almost "Do you reject your fate? Fate in general cannot be denied or avoided. You are bound by it. Fate, Death, and Life, three universal laws all must abide to, Demons, Humans, Beasts and even Gods and Dragons. You are no one, hence, you...". "Heh." Amon let out a chuckle "Hahaha..." It continued, echoing softly, as he glanced around him, seeing the demons stayed a distance away, as if afraid of something, or someone. "A-...Amon..." Erza painfully grunted, trying to get back up "Do not...listen to him...! He has no right to dictate, what leads your life!". A smile made its way on Amon's face, reaching to his cheeks, his teeth exposed, grit tightly as his arms wrapped around his body, still shivering from the intense pain "Hahaha..." His maddened grin faded into a small smirk, as if calmed down, but his eyes twitched, showing his body was still burning up and hurting "I feel...pain, as I have for my entire life. It's no different, and means nothing to me. And like that pain that I've become so desensitized to, your talk about fate is hollow." Amon tight and embrace tightened on his body, standing upright, black mass seeping from his body "All it does, is make me agitated." His smile completely faded to a frown "I've heard that speech a hundred times. Such a shame, I was almost re-thinking my position here, before you began spouting about fate.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice